


Поворот судьбы

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Marineford AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: «Раньше я этого не замечал», — рассеянно подумал он.Кто-то попытался вырвать плакат из его сжатых рук, но он крепко держал его. Лицо Эйса было единственным, что он мог видеть за темнотой, просачивающейся в поле его зрения. Он не хотел отпускать листовку.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Kudos: 12





	Поворот судьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940291) by [Beyond_Kailani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Kailani/pseuds/Beyond_Kailani). 



Безделье было любимым занятием Сабо — Коала любила называть это «увиливанием от своих обязанностей», но Сабо был не согласенс тем, что он слоняется без дела. Он доберется туда, куда ему нужно, точно в то время, когда планировал это сделать, и сделает именно то, что от него требовалось, в своём собственном темпе. А безделье позволяло ему заниматься своим вторым любимым хобби: наблюдать за людьми. Это был удивительно успокаивающий опыт, сидя в углу или болтаясь на крыше и просто слушая. Его никогда не переставало удивлять то, что можно было узнать, просто наблюдая за тем, что происходит вокруг, а Сабо любил считать себя экспертом.

Так что это было поистине несчастливое время, когда он оказался почти полностью погруженным в работу до такой степени, что у него не было никакой возможности размять ноги и заняться своим любимым занятием. Коала могла бы пошутить, что он сделает всё, чтобы избежать бумажной волокиты, но она знала, что после многих лет дружбы блуждание было способом Сабо раскрепоститься. И у него не было шанса почти три недели.

Грубо проведя рукой по волосам, Сабо с тяжёлым вздохом бросил перо на стол и откинулся на спинку стула, чувствуя, как твёрдое дерево больно впивается в напряжённые плечи.

Перед ним, на старом дубовом столе, за которым он был вынужден сидеть последние несколько часов, лежали беспорядочные стопки бумаг: одна для Коалы, одна для Драгона и одна для него самого. Он был немного встревожен тем, что стопка бумаг для него всё ещё возвышалась над остальными, но по крайней мере он _наконец-то_ выполнил задачу, поставленную перед ним Драгоном прямиком из ада.

Собрав последние силы, чтобы взглянуть на эти проклятые вещи, Сабо привёл документы Драгона в некое подобие порядка, подчёркнуто игнорируя фотографии агентов Сайфер Пола, которые смотрели на него в их чёрно-белом великолепии. Ему было тошно смотреть на них. Иногда они могли вызвать в нём больше ярости, чем сами Тенрьюбито. По крайней мере, Тенрьюбито были рождены в своём мире; агенты Мирового Правительства, с другой стороны, почти всегда имели выбор в своих действиях. И агенты Сайфер Пола всегда были нераскаявшимися в выполнении своих приказов.

Сабо вздохнул и скрепил последние бумаги вместе, мужественно сопротивляясь желанию швырнуть вещи через всю комнату, и вместо этого оставил их в стороне, чтобы Коала забрала их позже.

Он был готов к тому, чтобы эта задача была выполнена. Борьба с последствиями правительственной организации и революционного столкновения несколько недель назад была неустанной. Это был полный беспорядок, и все были оставлены на нежных крючках, оплакивая смерть своих коллег и невинных гражданских лиц, которые были достаточно несчастны, чтобы попасть под перекрестный огонь, ожидая любых последствий, которые могут произойти.

Но оказалось, что революционные генералы, которых они с грустью потеряли, выстояли до конца — ни Мировое Правительство, ни какие-либо другие подразделения Сайфер Пола не нанесли ответного удара.

Хотя, размышлял Сабо, глядя на стопку старых газет, это могло быть вызвано тем, что — по какой-то случайности — внимание Мирового Правительства было захвачено более непосредственными угрозами, а именно Эниес Лобби.

Поимка и последующее спасение Нико Робин, несомненно, привлекли внимание всего мира. Все газеты были переполнены рассказами об уничтожении Эниес Лобби руками пиратской команды Нико Робин, которые одними своими действиями превратили себя в новых беглецов Мирового Правительства. У Сабо было не так уж много времени, чтобы внимательно изучить весь разгром, но Коала выделила ему основные моменты, и блондин должен был восхищаться упорством пиратов. Многие сдались бы задолго до того, как достигли берегов Эниес Лобби. Но они оказали революционерам большую услугу. Судя по всему, СП-9 был сильно избит, а сама штаб-квартира представляет собой на данный момент обломками своего прежнего «я». Каждый член команды заслужил награду за свои труды — подвиг, практически неслыханный для новобранцев из Ист-Блю.

Саьо задумчиво хмыкнул. Коала не показывала ему их награды, и блондину было любопытно, какую денежную ценность морские дозорные определили этому экипажу. Мугивары — вот как, по мнению Сабо, называла их Коала. Образ соломенной шляпы вызвал прилив нежности, который блондин не смог определить и о котором больше не думал, но, возможно, сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы исследовать немного больше; Сабо усмехнулся, поднимаясь из его жесткой сутулости без всякого изящества, которое он обычно демонстрировал. Их объявленные в розыск плакаты уже должны были висеть в комнатах связи вместе со всеми другими, за которыми революционеры любили следить.

Сабо признался себе, что ему было интересно посмотреть, кто такой капитан этой буйной команды, и потянулся на ходу. Не многие были достаточно храбры, чтобы противостоять Мировому Правительству, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прямо объявить им войну. Это заставило его задуматься, не было ли между капитаном и аристократами больше вражды, чем арест Нико Робина.

Сзади послышался топот торопливых ног, и Сабо пришлось прилепиться к стене, чтобы его не переехала пара взволнованных коллег. Казалось, они даже не заметили, что в спешке чуть не сбили с ног своего Начальника Штаба, прежде чем скрыться за углом, оставив после себя лишь эхо приглушённого шепота.

Сабо нахмурился и огляделся вокруг, внезапно став внимательным к окружающему пространству. Обычная суета исчезла, оставив залы огромной базы безлюдными и пости необитаемыми. Неприятный узел завязался в животе Сабо, и он не мог не думать об отчётах, лежащих на его столе в ожидании внимания Драгона, их содержание свидетельствовало о том, что в последний раз Балтиго был жутко молчалив от горя и неверия в их шоковую потерю трёх своих собственных.

Обеспокоенный Сабо последовал своим первоначальным путём в комнату связи, надеясь на некоторые ответы. Комната часто была известна, как улей деятельности и обычно представляла собой комнату, которую Сабо любил посещать, с её стенами из Ден-Ден Муши и удобными креслами, окружающий теплый камин, в котором он мог спать часами. Но сегодня в этом месте чувствовалась неестественная пульсация энергии, которая сразу же заставила Сабо нервничать.

Он всматривался поверх голов людей, собравшихся в обычно спокойной комнате, пока не заметил знакомую шляпу Коалы. Он легко двинулся к ней, чувствуя, как его охватывает дурное предчувствие, пока не подошёл вплотную.

— Эй, — он толкнул её в плечо. Это был признак того, насколько она была отвлечена, что подпрыгнула при его появлении. Ему редко, если вообще когда-либо, удавалось подкрадываться к ней.

— Что такое?

— Сабо! — он обернулся на знакомый голос и увидел спешащего к ним Хака. — Я искал тебя повсюду! Где ты был?

— На этот раз именно там, где я и должен был быть, — ответил блондин.

Хак удивлённо замолчал.

— Я и не подумал проверить твою комнату.

— Очевидно. Что тут происходит? — спросил он своих друзей, безуспешно пытаясь уловить хоть что-нибудь из приглушённых разговоров, происходящих вокруг них.

— Один из командиров Пиратов Белоуса был пойман и передан морскому дозору за свою награду, — ответила Коала, размахивая газетой перед его носом.

Сабо уставился на неё, ошеломленный и неспособный понять её слова в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем они, наконец, дошли до сознания.

— Ты серьёзно? — он разинул рот. И ничего не мог понять. Никто из команды Белоуса никогда не попадал в плен. По крайней мере, пока они были членами экипажа. Была одна или две странные компании, которые за эти годы создали свои собственные экипажи, которые в конечном итоге связались с морским дозором, но никогда дозору не удавалось захватить командира. Пираты Белоуса были под командованием Йонко, который практически имел армаду в своём полном распоряжении, и было бы глупо думать о любом члене команды, чтобы просто захватить его в плен. Каждый человек был опасен сам по себе, так что мысль о том, что один из них умудрился попасть в руки морскому дозору, была столь же непонятной, сколь и тревожной. Белоус был хорошо известен тем, что относился к своей команде, как к своей семье. Ему было невыносимо думать о том, как старый пират будет мстить.

— Они уже организовали казнь, — произнесла Коала, вытаскивая из середины газеты объявление о розыске. Сабо успел мельком взглянуть на ярко-оранжевую шляпу, прежде чем Хак выхватил её из рук и внимательно осмотрел.

— Дозорные здесь точно не околачиваются, — проворчал Хак.

— Зачем им это? Как только Белоус услышит об этом, я бы поспорил на свои очки, что он соберёт весь свой флот, чтобы попытаться вернуть этого командира, — сказал Сабо, сжимая переносицу. Одной этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы у всех разболелась голова.

— Ты думаешь, что это приведёт к войне, — пробормотала Коала. Это был не вопрос, и Сабо кивнул. — Дозорные запланировали казнь через три дня. В Маринфорде.

— Ого, они действительно хотят сделать из этого шоу, не так ли? И вообще, что это за командир? — спросил Сабо и выдернул объявление о розыске из рук рыбочеловека. Он хотел сам взглянуть на этого пирата. Он знал только двух командиров по именам, самым известным из которых был Феникс, и его Дьявольский Фрукт сделал бы казнь почти бессмысленной.

— Один из тех, что помоложе. Он был первоначально капитаном Пиковых пиратов и слился с командой Белоуса пару лет назад. Он является текущим пользователем Мера-мера-но-Ми…

Прилив крови к ушам заглушил последние слова Коалы.

На первый взгляд, человек, смотрящий на него с плаката, был непритязателен. Сабо мог бы пройти мимо него на улице и даже не подумать о нём. Тёмные растрёпанные волосы торчали из-под ярко-оранжевой ковбойской шляпы, украшенной бисером и парой значков. Второй комплект ярко-красных бусин висел на шее мужчины. Верхняя часть вытатуированной буквы «А» едва виднелась в рамке на левой руке мужчины, рука скрывала остальную часть слова, которое горело. Легкая россыпь веснушек украшала ухмыляющееся лицо.

_Двадцать шесть…_

Непрошеное, случайное число промелькнуло у него в голове, и Сабо нахмурился, не в силах оторвать взгляд от фотографии.

— Двадцать шесть? — пробормотал он себе под нос, но Коала и Хак его не услышали.

_Двадцать шесть веснушек…_

И это было правильно. Как-то днём, после того как он заснул в роще, они с Луффи все пересчитали.

А бусы… они были точно такие же, как у неё… она никогда их не снимала. Она всегда говорила, что это была единственная хорошая вещь, которая у нее была. Они испортили много её вещей, но никогда не трогали ожерелье из бисера.

Были ли они на самом деле её, или он нашёл некоторые идентичные его приёмной матери? Это звучало примерно так. Боже упаси, чтобы Эйс действительно показал, что он…

Эйс…

Сабо задохнулся от первого же всплеска боли за глазами. Голова Коалы резко повернулась к нему. Она пристально посмотрела на него.

— Сабо, ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь очень бледным.

_— Я собираюсь стать пиратом! Я буду великим пиратом и покажу им всем!_

Он проигнорировал её, быстро моргая, чтобы попытаться избавиться от чёрных пятен в попытке продолжить смотреть на плакат Эйса. Он никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Образы, звуки, запахи… всё это было сплошной неразберихой. Всё казалось слишком близким и в то же время слишком далеким. В комнате не хватало воздуха. Он чувствовал, что задыхается.

Ещё одна, более острая боль пронзила его снова, и он не смог сдержать вырвавшийся всхлип. Капелька пота скатилась по его виску.

— Сабо? Что случилось? — рука Коалы легла на его плечо. Он весь дрожал.

 _«Раньше я этого не замечал»_ , — рассеянно подумал он.

— Сабо!

Кто-то пытался вырвать плакат из его сжатых рук, но он крепко держал его. Лицо Эйса было единственным, что он мог видеть за темнотой, просачивающейся в его поле зрения. Он не хотел отпускать его. Если он отпустит его, то может и не вспомнить…

_— Эй, вы знаете об этом? Если вы обменяетесь чашками саке, это сделает вас…_

Портгас Д. Эйс… Огненный Кулак Эйс… командир второй дивизии Пиратов Белоуса… сын Короля Пиратов…

Его называли по-разному, но Сабо называл его… _братом…_

Его колени подогнулись. Он смутно увидел, как две пары рук тянутся к нему, тщетно пытаясь поймать.

— Эй, Сабо!

— Сабо!

Кто-то кричал. И только когда темнота полностью поглотила его, он понял, что крики исходят от него самого.

***

Сознание вернулось, как молния, и вместе с ним к нему вернулась ясность, которую он не чувствовал уже много лет.

— Я думала, что ты умрёшь, Сабо! — всхлипнула Коала. Её удар по его руке был лишен всей своей обычной силы.

— У тебя была ужасная лихорадка. Ты был без сознания целых два дня! — угрюмо сообщил ему Хак из-за спины Коалы. Рука, которую он положил ей на плечо, казалось, была единственной вещью, удерживающей её от того, чтобы броситься на блондина, за что Сабо был благодарен. Боль была значительно меньше, чем раньше, но голова всё ещё пульсировала. Он огляделся и быстро понял, что находится в лазарете. Комната, которую он довольно часто посещал в течение многих лет и был знаком с ней, но казалось, что он видел её в первый раз снова.

Он с ворчанием поднялся, отмахиваясь от попыток Хака и Коалы помочь ему. Какой-то шорох заставил его опустить глаза, и он с ужасом понял, что всё ещё крепко прижимает к себе плакат Эйса, а бумага почти смята и не поддаётся восстановлению. Он чувствовал, как взгляды его друзей сверлят его, наблюдая, как он смотрит на плакат.

— Доктор подумал, что у тебя что-то пробудилось в памяти, — Коала икнула и потёрла лицо. — Он был прав? — Сабо взглянул на неё. Её собственные глаза на мгновение опустились вниз, прежде чем, казалось, начать смотреть прямо сквозь него. Ему было интересно, что она увидела в его глазах, что выдало его ответ. — Ты… ты собираешься уйти от революционеров? — неуверенно спросила она.

— Не говори глупостей, — быстро успокоил её Сабо. — Подожди, ты сказал, что я был без сознания два дня? — Хак кивнул.

Сабо выругался и откинул одеяло, не обращая внимания на тревожные крики, и потянулся за рубашкой, которая, как он видел, висела в ногах кровати. Он быстро схватил её и, не обращая внимания на присутствие Коалы, поспешно выскользнул из накрахмаленного белого лазарета.

— Что ты делаешь? Тебе нужно отдохнуть! — она фыркнула, безуспешно пытаясь схватить его за руку, чтобы остановить.

— Где Драгон-сан?

— В своём кабинете… О Господи! Сабо, стой!

Едва успев застегнуть рубашку, он выскочил из лазарета прежде, чем кто-либо из его друзей успел бы схватить его и затащить обратно в постель. У него не было времени валяться без дела. Казнь Эйса должна была состояться менее чем через двадцать четыре часа, и Сабо предпочел бы, чтобы дозорные не предпринимали попыток убить его брата. Ему бы очень хотелось самому сделать это, подумал он, не в силах представить себе, что за чертовщину затеял Эйс, позволив себя поймать. У Сабо уже было несколько припасённых ругательств и выговоров, чтобы поделиться ими со своим безрассудным братом.

— Я не понимаю, — тяжело дыша, пробормотала Коала, стараясь не отставать от его длинных шагов. Обычно Сабо немедленно замедлил бы шаг, чтобы она не отстала от него, но он был слишком взвинчен для подобных размышлений; Коала не сделала больше ни одного движения, чтобы остановить его, вероятно, понимая, что это будет бесполезно, и продолжала быстро двигаться к кабинету Драгона.

— Понимаешь что? — спросил он несколько коротко.

— Я имею в виду, что ты никогда не встречал ни одного пирата Белоуса! Мы не имеем к ним никакого отношения, так что же вернуло тебе твои воспоминания?

— Это был мой брат, — сказал он. Рядом с ним Коала споткнулась. — Наконец-то он дал мне пинка, чтобы я _проснулся_!

— Брат?! У тебя есть брат?

Сабо не ответил. Они добрались до кабинета Драгона. Он не удостоил себя такой формальностью, как стук, и не обратил внимания на то, что Коала прошипела его имя, он прошёл прямо внутрь, зная, что Драгон почувствовал бы их приближение, а время было слишком драгоценно, чтобы тратить его на ненужные любезности. Вооруженный тем, что он знал сейчас, три дня были бы очень жёстким сроком; теперь у него оставалось всего двадцать четыре часа до того, как Эйс отправится на место казни. Он молча проклинал себя за то, что его мозгу потребовалось целых два дня, чтобы полностью оправиться от шока и травмы десяти лет потерянных воспоминаний, внезапно возникших из того места, где ему, чёрт возьми, удалось их потерять, но он также чувствовал себя освобождённым так, как не чувствовал уже много лет, потому что наконец-то знал, кто он такой.

Он был Начальником Штаба Революционной Армии; братом Эйса и Луффи; приёмным сыном Дадан; (против воли) внуком Героя Морского Дозора Гарпа, и у него была спасательная миссия.

В противоположном конце комнаты, разделённом большим и внушительным письменным столом с когтистыми ножками, Драгон бросил на блондина один расчётливый взгляд и коротко кивнул. Похоже, Драгон приветствовал его как старого друга, подумал Сабо, немного ошарашенный.

— Прошло много лет с тех пор, как я в последний раз видел это выражение на твоём лице, Сабо, — сказал старик, поднимаясь со стула.

— Какой взгляд? — пробормотала Коала, появляясь у локтя Сабо и задумчиво глядя на него снизу-вверх. Драгон улыбнулся, его глаза сверкнули с нескрываемым юмором.

Сабо почувствовал, как его живот радостно сжался; он уже встречался с Драгоном раньше, незадолго до того, как чуть не погиб от рук Тенрьюбито, когда он — в очередной раз — отчаянно пытался спасти своих братьев от пламени серого терминала. Братья, о которых Драгон наверняка знал, запоздало сообразил он. Но имя Драгона — его полное имя, которое знала лишь горстка людей — было Монки Д. Драгон… Монки Д. Луффи…

Он не смог сдержать улыбку. Конечно, всё закончилось тем, что он встретился с отцом Луффи, и теперь у него было объяснение, почему Революционная Армия оказалась на острове Рассвета. Драгон, вероятно, хотел знать, какой интерес у Тенрьюбито вызывал остров, который его сын называл своим домом.

— У меня есть ваше разрешение? — спросил он.

Ухмылка Драгона чуть смягчилась.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что тебе нужно моё разрешение? — Сабо улыбнулся, принимая невысказанное благословение и почувствовал, как маленький комок оставшейся тревоги глубоко в груди исчезает.

— Прошу прощения! — воскликнула Коала, становясь между двумя мужчинами. — Но не мог бы кто-нибудь из вас объяснить, что происходит? Сабо имеет разрешение сделать что именно? — спросила она, теребя нижнюю губу.

— У меня есть два брата, — тихо сказал Сабо, опустив взгляд на её ошеломлённое лицо. — Один из них — Монки Д. Луффи, капитан пиратов магивары и сын Драгона; второй — это Портгас Д. Эйс, безрассудный идиот, которого поймал Морской Дозор. И я собираюсь спасти его прежде, чем Луффи попытается это сделать, потому что, поверь мне, любой план, который я придумаю, чтобы вытащить Эйса из этого беспорядка, будет бледнеть по сравнению с тем, что вытворит Луффи.

Коала молча смотрела на него в течение нескольких секунд, пока не оправилась от шквала откровений, которые он обрушил на неё.

— И как именно ты собираешься это сделать? Эйс будет перевезен в Маринфорд через несколько часов — если он уже не в пути!

— Никаких проблем, — заверил ее Сабо. — У нас есть быстрый корабль, покрытый смолой в режиме ожидания. Я использую это, чтобы добраться до Маринфорда.

— Ты действительно это делаешь? — слабым голосом спросила она. Сабо уверенно кивнул. Она переключила своё внимание на Драгона.

— И вы согласны на это? Вы действительно позволите нашему Начальнику Штаба вторгнуться в Маринфорд? В одну из самых сильных морских баз в мире?

— Он не смог добраться до своих братьев с первой попытки, — сказал Драгон хриплым голосом. Сабо поморщился. С его воспоминаниями, так недавно вернувшимися к нему, боль, которую он чувствовал, будучи не в состоянии достичь Эйса и Луффи за стенами серого терминала, чувствовалась такой же свежей, как если бы это произошло только на прошлой неделе.

«И это, — подумал Сабо, — вполне может быть ему по душе». Пронзительный взгляд Драгона заставил его снова вытянуться по стойке «смирно». Серо-стальные глаза посмотрели в его собственные.

— На этот раз у меня есть все основания полагаться на него.

Услышав слова Драгона, Коала тяжело вздохнула, потом медленно подняла голову и печально улыбнулась блондину.

— И каков же твой план?

***

Несмотря на усиленное наблюдение, которое, несомненно, должно было быть установлено, было очень легко проникнуть в Маринфорд незамеченным в безопасной тени одного из собственных линкоров Морского Дозора, несомненно отозванного с Гранд Лайна, чтобы защитить остров от натиска Белоуса.

Сабо, Коала, Хак и горстка революционеров, добровольно вызвавшихся помочь им, были подавлены, когда проходили под вратами; чудовищность всей операции тяжело давила на них всех. В какой-то момент они насчитали тени шестнадцати линкоров, плавающих на поверхности над ними. Сабо был скорее рад, что морские дозорные склонны не замечать рыболюдей, как вид, пригодный для морской службы (в основном из-за враждебности, которую Тенрьюбито испытывают к подводным обитателям), потому что если бы они это сделали, то не было бы никакого возможного способа, которым план Сабо прокрасться под их собственными силами сработал бы.

Было очевидно, что дозорные ожидали Белоуса и что они вооружены для битвы.

— Хак, — крикнул Сабо. Рыбочеловек тут же появился рядом с ним. — Как ты думаешь, откуда придут силы Белоуса? — под водой находилось царство Хака, и большую часть своего путешествия он общался с морской фауной.

— Без сомнения, они нападут с фронта, — ответил он. — Старый Йонко наверняка захочет что-то доказать.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь с ними связаться? — спросил блондин с облегчением, когда Хак уверенно кивнул.

Если Хак сумеет добраться до пиратов Белоуса, второй шаг по обеспечению безопасности их пути отступления будет решён. Первый шаг, как надеялся Сабо, был бы уже выполнен Драгоном. Этот человек обещал лично связаться с Йонко и сообщить, что пираты пользуются полной поддержкой Революционной Армии и что кто-то встретит их на окраине Маринфорда.

Если бы Хаку удалось заставить их согласиться, то пираты вышли бы из океана, как раз за пределами досягаемости Морского Дозора, заставляя их вернуться на свои собственные линкоры и привлекая, как можно больше людей с берегов Маринфорда; и в этом процессе, надеясь оставить Сабо свободный путь, чтобы сбежать обратно на свой корабль вместе с Эйсом.

Сабо надеялся, что Белоус прислушается к плану, который он оставил на Хака. Им нужно было отвлечься, если они собирались осуществить этот план, а пираты были их лучшей ставкой.

— Сабо, это самое близкое место, куда мы можем подобраться, — сказала Коала, подходя к нему. Она была одета в стандартную морскую куртку, чтобы лучше слиться с толпой. Они полностью ожидали, что всё внимание будет сосредоточено на море, но если их заметят, они надеялись, что это будет выглядеть так, как будто она сопровождает Сабо, который, если кто-нибудь спросит, был агентом _Сайфер Пол_. Сабо боролся против ношения своей собственной поддельной морской формы. Он ожидал, что Эйс ударит его, когда увидит его в этой форме; он не собирался давать своему брату другую причину, заставляя Эйса поверить, что он присоединился к той самой организации, которая в настоящее время планировала убить его.

— Удачи вам обоим, — сказал Хак, похлопав Сабо по плечу, когда тот проходил мимо, и кивнул Коале, прежде чем пробиться сквозь окружающий их защитный пузырь.

— Будь осторожен! — прокричала Коала вслед рыбочеловеку, когда тот на большой скорости поплыл прочь от маленького корабля.

— Ты готова? — спросил Сабо, поправляя шляпу и трубку.

Коала кивнула.

— Давай спасём твоего брата.

***

Только когда они были на полпути к самым нижним уровням, где содержались заключенные во время их пребывания в Маринфорде, Коала подняла проблему, о которой Сабо не думал, пока она случайно не упомянула об этом.

— Ты ведь не знаешь, правда? — она фыркнула рядом с ним.

— Не-а! Понятия не имею, — он честно не думал о том, как они собираются вытащить Эйса из его морских каменных оков. В свою защиту, однако, Эйс не имел никакой дьявольской фруктовой силы в последний раз, когда он видел его, так что это не было что-то, что сразу пришло ему на ум. Это может быть проблемой. Морской камень был одним из немногих материалов, из которых он не смог бы вытащить своего брата.

— Честное слово! Я не могу поверить, что ты не подумал об этом!

— Эй, у меня столько всего было на уме в последнее время! Попробуй обработать десять лет воспоминаний всего за несколько дней, я посмотрю, как хорошо ты это сделаешь! — Сабо нахмурился, оглядываясь вокруг. Так далеко внизу, в штабе было намного меньше людей, так как большая часть сил была размещена на уровне моря, чтобы противостоять ожидаемой атаке Белоуса. Это действительно означало, что люди, оставленные охранять Эйса, скорее всего, знали, где находятся запасные ключи, но это было риском предупредить всех об их прибытии. И если они сделают шаг против одного из них, итогда они никогда не доберутся до Эйса.

— Хорошо, новый план, — сказала Коала, резко остановившись.

Сабо моргнул.

— Новый план?

— Да, — она открыла ближайшую к ним дверь и, увидев, что там никого нет, начала заталкивать блондина внутрь. — Ты будешь ждать здесь, и _ты будешь ждать здесь_ , Сабо! Ты никуда больше не пойдёшь в этом здании, пока я не вернусь или не помогу тебе!

Сабо позволил втолкнуть себя в помещение, похожее на небольшую комнату связи. Комната была совершенно пуста, если не считать многочисленных Ден-Ден Муши и разбросанных по ней бумаг.

— Куда это ты собралась?

— Я, конечно, пойду за ключами, — объяснила она, закатывая глаза.

— И почему я не могу помочь именно в этом?

— Молодая женщина, которая просит о помощи в одиночку, будет восприниматься, как меньшая угроза, чем если бы ты прятался у меня за спиной, вот почему! — дверь за ней захлопнулась.

Сабо нахмурился, глядя на её уход.

— Я не прячусь, — пробормотал он себе под нос в почти уже затемненной комнате. В глубине души он был даже рад отсутствию света и той короткой передышке, которую она сулило. Его голова всё ещё была очень чувствительна и пульсировала всякий раз, когда его сердцебиение резко подскакивало — что происходило очень часто с тех пор, как они достигли течения Тараи и прошли через Врата Правосудия.

Он подошёл к столу, не в силах сдержать своё естественное любопытство, но при этом внимательно следил за каждым, кто приближался к двери. Он быстро и методично пролистал бумаги. Это были в основном плакаты розыска, но было несколько отчётов, разбросанных повсюду, которые выглядели довольно интересно.

— Пуру-пуру-пуру!

Сабо оглянулся на маленький Ден-Ден Муши и снова посмотрел на дверь, надеясь, что её никто не услышит. Он крутился и щёлкал в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем маленькая улитка в трубке выплюнула маленький листок бумаги, который порхал и приземлился на стол рядом с рукой Сабо в перчатке.

Улитка уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Эм, спасибо, — тихо сказал Сабо. Улитка моргнула один раз, прежде чем её глаза закрылись, очевидно довольная тем, что снова заснула теперь, когда она передала своё сообщение. Сабо осторожно поднял его и посмотрел на спящее существо на уровне глаз. Его бледно-голубая оболочка имела небольшой завиток желтого цвета, в основном скрытый прикрепленным к ней приёмником. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы оно проснулось с другим сообщением и, возможно, сорвало их деликатную спасательную операцию. Он осторожно засунул его под чёрный плащ, позволив ему мягко упасть рядом с его собственной Ден-Ден Муши.

Он обратил своё внимание на листок бумаги и новости, которые он мог принести. Он бегло просмотрел короткое сообщение по факсу, полностью ожидая, что это будет отчёт о состоянии дел с одного из боевых кораблей, плавающих выше, только чтобы почти уронить бумагу в шоке, когда слова действительно зарегистрировались.

— Какого чёрта? — пробормотал он. — Нет. Неужели он настолько глуп? Я собираюсь убить его! Я собираюсь убить их обоих! — он практически зашипел.

Тихий стук прорезал его шок, и у него не было ни секунды, чтобы собраться с мыслями, прежде чем Коала проскользнула внутрь. Она явно ликовала, пока не увидела его собственное лицо.

— Что? Что случилось? — она поспешила к нему и схватила бумагу, которую он протянул ей. — Прорыв Импел Дауна; пиратский линкор; множество потерянных пленников, включая революционера Иванкова; лидер — Мугивара Луффи… что? Луффи тоже держали в Импел Дауне? Не было никаких сообщений, что его тоже поймали, — беспомощно сказала она.

— Это потому, что его не поймали, — простонал Сабо: его братья действительно станут причиной его смерти в один из таких дней. — Резиновый идиот, конечно же, вломился туда, чтобы попытаться вытащить Эйса.

— Ты не можешь ворваться в Импел Даун, — слабо протестовала Коала.

— Ты тоже не можешь вырваться из этого состояния, но, по-видимому, он, Ива и куча других только что сделали это. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть ключ от цепей Эйса? — он почти умолял её, сжимая пальцами переносицу.

Коала удивлённо подняла бровь.

— Конечно, у меня есть ключ. За кого ты меня принимаешь? — она передала ему каменный ключ. Сабо взвесил его в руке — для своего небольшого размера он был намного тяжелее, чем выглядел. Его пальцы крепко сжали драгоценный предмет и он благодарно кивнул.

— А что мы будем делать с Луффи и Ивой? — спросила Коала, комкая записку и засовывая её в один из своих карманов. — Этот побег не мог просто так случиться. Держу пари, что они должны были взять тюрьму под контроль, прежде чем могли бы получить какое-либо сообщение. Возможно, они уже почти здесь. Импел Даун не так уж и далеко, и если у них есть боевой корабль, им не придётся беспокоиться ни о каком из морских королей, замедляющих их.

— Нам придётся попытаться перехватить их на обратном пути. Надеюсь, мы сможем поймать их ещё до того, как они пройдут через Врата, — сказал он. — Но прежде всего, давай вытащим отсюда Эйса к чёртовой матери.

***

С теми ограниченными знаниями, которые Драгон мог предоставить им о расположении Маринфорда — и Сабо понятия не имел, кто на самом деле был его источником, но он подозревал, что Гарп, возможно, был ничего не подозревающим информатором в более молодые, менее революционные годы Драгона — но им удалось найти Эйса.

Один резкий удар Коалы в живот вывел из строя одинокого охранника снаружи и позволил Сабо тихо проскользнуть внутрь камеры, которая на самом деле была одним длинным коридором, к его большому удивлению. Он был едва ли шесть футов в ширину, но, должно быть, растянулся назад на десятки метров. Она, конечно же, предлагала заключённым, привязанным к единственному стулу в самом конце, долгую последнюю прогулку в свои последние минуты.

В тусклом свете факелов, стоящих вдоль влажных стен, Сабо наконец-то увидел своего брата — впервые за десять лет. Его сердце сжалось на том месте, где он увидел Эйса: его голова склонилась так низко, что его подбородок мог бы лежать только на груди, а скованность плотно впивалась в голую плоть. Он едва мог вынести вид своего гордого и сильного брата, избитого так основательно, что он даже не отреагировал, когда обутые в сапоги ноги Сабо начали постукивать по каменному полу.

Он действительно привлёк внимание четырех охранников, окружавших его брата.

— Кто пришёл? — спросил один из них, и его голос резким эхом отразился от камня.

Сабо продолжал идти вперёд. Он не хотел торопить их всех сразу. Он был быстр, но не настолько, чтобы один из охранников не смог добраться до Ден-Ден Муши, молча стоявшего на крошечном столике в углу, ожидая последнего звонка, который отправит его брата в последний долгий путь. Сабо нужно было подойти, как можно ближе, прежде чем он сделает свой ход. Поспешность приведёт только к неудаче.

— Кто ты такой? — нетерпеливо спросил другой охранник.

— Мне нужно поговорить, — сказал Сабо, наклонив голову так, что край его шляпы скрыл лицо, но не раньше, чем он поймал двух охранников, идущих вперёд.

— Насчёт чего? Нам сказали, что нам позвонят, когда придёт время, — проворчал один из охранников.

— Я не имел в виду ни слова с тобой, — уточнил Сабо с ухмылкой, как только они оказались на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Сабо не дал им ни секунды на обдумывание слов, вместо этого выдернув свинцовую трубу из-за своей спины и ударив их обоих по рёбрам одним сильным ударом. Пространство было ограничено, Сабо знал, что второй удар отправил обоих охранников в ближайшую стену и выбил их оттуда, но он мог работать с этим.

— Портгас Д. Эйс, — начал Сабо, легко вертя трубку в одной руке и не сводя глаз с двух оставшихся охранников, оружие которых теперь было поднято и направлено на него. У обоих были пистолеты, но если они не хотели рисковать рикошетом пуль обратно на себя и своих сбитых коллег, они не стали бы стрелять в таком тесном пространстве. — Уж кто-кто, но не ожидал, что ты попадёшь в плен к Чёрной Бороде.

Он уловил мимолетное движение Эйса, прежде чем его внимание было отвлечено.

— Кто ты? Как ты сюда попал?

— Ты что, из пиратов Белоуса?

— Не ваше дело, как я сюда попал, и нет, я не пират, — ответил он, ныряя в сторону, когда третий стражник бросился на него. Он тяжело толкнул его плечом, и тот растянулся на полу головой вперёд. Он слабо застонал, схватившись за окровавленное лицо, в то время как Сабо отшвырнул пистолет, и тот покатился по полу к ногам Эйс.

Сабо усмехнулся.

— Я вижу, что твоя довольно дурная привычка не отступать в конце концов взяла верх, — сказал он пирату.

Последний охранник, наконец, решил, что призыв на помощь может быть его лучшим выбором, но Сабо был готов. Молниеносно он протянул руку и схватил охранника сзади за форму, резко дёрнув его назад. Яростный удар в живот заставил мужчину упасть на колени. Удар трубы заставил его плашмя упасть на пол. Сабо был бы гораздо мягче, если бы сейчас он не находился всего в нескольких футах от Эйса и не мог видеть синяки, темнеющие и пятнающие его брата с головы до ног.

— Монки Д. Луффи, — произнёс Сабо тихим голосом, когда в комнате воцарилась тишина. Эйс нахмурился, его бушующие серые глаза покраснели от смущения, когда он перевёл взгляд с Сабо на поверженных охранников. — Капитан Пиратов Мугивар и единственный человек, который когда-либо прорвался в Импел Даун, чтобы разгромить его.

Взгляд Эйса скользнул по Сабо с некоторым недоверием, перескакивая с его цилиндра на трубку и обратно к шраму, который, как знал Сабо, был виден даже в тусклом свете. Сабо опустился на колени у подножия стула, рядом с висячим замком, удерживающим его брата, вытащил ключ из кармана и повертел его между пальцами, чтобы Эйс мог видеть.

— У меня действительно самые безрассудные братья, да? — Он усмехнулся.

Глаза Эйса расширились от шока.

— Сабо?! — он захлебнулся, цепи задребезжали, когда он дернулся вперёд.

— Йоу! Давненько не виделись, — весело сказал он.

Эйс моргнул один раз, прежде чем упал обратно на стул.

— Я уже мёртв.

Сабо моргнул от этих довольно драматичных слов и склонил голову набок. На самом деле у него был только один ответ.

— А?

— Я умер! — повторил Эйс, отрицательно качая головой, с широко раскрытыми, почти дикими глазами. — Они уже казнили меня и убили. Это единственное объяснение. Нет никакого другого способа, чтобы ты был здесь. Ты ведь умер. Догра видел, как они напали на тебя.

Сабо поморщился и попытался снова найти свою улыбку, но смог только изобразить гримасу.

— Я и не знал, что ты об этом знаешь, — Эйс нахмурился, глядя на него сверху-вниз, и он попытался не вздрогнуть под тяжёлым взглядом, а потом неловко повертел ключ в руке. Мысль о том, что Эйс и Луффи могли услышать о нападении на его корабль, даже не приходила ему в голову. Сердце сжалось, а желудок скрутило от осознания того, что все эти годы Эйс и Луффи считали его мёртвым. Ему нужно было многое исправить. Он позаботится об этом на первом же найденном острове; он решил, что это означает, что он должен Луффи мясо, а Эйсу очень, очень запоздалый разговор.

— Как мы _могли не знать_ об этом? Весь остров слышал об этом! Даже если бы Догра этого не видел, мы бы все равно поняли, идиот! — Эйс бушевал над ним, и Сабо подавил желание съежиться от гнева брата. — Боже мой… я спорю со своим покойным братом, Что, чёрт возьми, со мной не так? Так вот на что похож ад?

С Сабо было довольно. Он вызвал хаки вооружения и накрыл одну руку ладонью вверх, прежде чем дотянуться и сильно ударить Эйса по лбу, прямо между глаз.

— Ой! Какого чёрта это было?! — Эйс выругался.

Хаки не был строго необходим, учитывая, что Эйс в настоящее время был покрыт большим количеством морских каменных ограничений, чем большинство заключённых могли себе позволить, но пират серьёзно беспокоил его. По мнению Сабо, он это заслужил.

— Может ты прекратишь свое нытьё? — он фыркнул. — Когда мы были детьми, дедушка бил нас гораздо сильнее!

Его слова, наконец, заставили Эйса остановиться, и он прищурился на него, наклонив голову. Сабо видел, как он пытается совместить воспоминания о блондине с тем, кто сейчас сидел перед ним на корточках.

— Ты действительно здесь, — прошептал Эйс. Это был не вопрос.

Сабо снова усмехнулся.

— Да, и я пришёл с ключом! — он хвастался.

Эйс смотрел на него ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем он наконец расплылся в собственной улыбке.

— Тогда какого чёрта я всё ещё сижу на этом стуле, а?

Сабо рассмеялся, быстро и умело приступив к работе над кандалами.

— Честно? Я подумал, что ты ударишь меня так быстро, как только сможешь, поэтому я подумал, что попробую задержать уд…! Эй!

Он отшатнулся назад, когда Эйс встал на дыбы, едва позволив цепям упасть на пол, прежде чем он оказался на Сабо, рывком подняв его на ноги и сокрушив его рёбра и позвоночник в объятиях, которые Сабо быстро возвратил. Пока Луффи буквально не ворвался в их жизнь, они никогда не чувствовали потребности обниматься, но их младший брат был тактильным, и привычка регулярно обниматься вскоре распространилась и на других людей. Сабо даже не подозревал, как сильно он изголодался по объятиям своих братьев, пока снова не оказался в них. Несмотря на окружающую обстановку и опасность, в которой они всё ещё находились, Сабо не мог не чувствовать себя непобедимым и защищённым одновременно, вдыхая знакомый запах Эйса под потом и грязью, прилипшей к его коже.

— Где ты был, идиот? — спросил Эйс. Его голос был хриплым от эмоций, и он совсем не ослаблял хватку.

Сабо слабо усмехнулся.

— Ты мне не поверишь, когда я тебе скажу.

— Скорее всего, нет, — согласился Эйс, наконец отступив назад, и Сабо с удивлением обнаружил, что ему пришлось слегка опустить глаза, чтобы посмотреть брату в глаза. Он не ожидал, что будет самым высоким из них троих. Он даже не успел позлорадствовать, как Эйс ударил его в плечо… довольно сильно. — Я не могу поверить, что ты был настолько глуп, чтобы прийти в Маринфорд! Как ты можешь быть безрассудным?

Сабо улыбнулся, слегка потирая мёртвое место на своей руке.

— Ну, если ты думаешь, что это более безрассудно, чем Луффи, который штурмовал Импел Даун, что в итоге вызывал массовый прорыв?

Эйс задумался над его словами.

— Ладно, пусть Луффи и выиграл этот бой, но тебе всё равно здесь не место. А что, если бы тебя поймали?

— Эйс, конечно, я должен быть здесь, — мягко настаивал он. — Я не собираюсь стоять в стороне и позволять казнить тебя только из-за того, кто твой отец.

Его брат вздохнул, но не стал опровергать его слова. Вероятно, он знал, что это бессмысленное занятие. Сабо и Луффи много раз говорили ему, что поступки его отца не должны восприниматься, как отражение действий Эйса. Точно так же, как они не судили Сабо за решения Аутлука, или Луффи за дедушку.

— Эй, — голос Коалы прорезал тишину и эхом разнесся по каменному коридору в их сторону. — Как бы трогательно ни было это воссоединение, может быть, нам лучше уйти сейчас, пока охраники не проснулись?

Эйс моргнул и оглянулся на упавших охранников у их ног, как будто он только сейчас вспомнил, где они были. Прежде чем кто-то из них успел сказать что-то еще, их прервал громкий грохот. Пыль и капли воды дождём посыпались на них с потолка. Вдалеке завыла сирена.

— Какого чёрта? — пробормотал Эйс, вопросительно глядя на блондина.

— Это будет нашим отвлекающим маневром, чтобы мы могли выбраться отсюда. — Сабо ухмыльнулся пирату. — Ты готов взорвать это место?

Эйс ответил на его ухмылку злобным оскалом, прежде чем Мера-Мера-но-Ми взревела, возвращаясь к жизни.

***

— Это был, пожалуй, самый ужасный побег за всю историю побегов! Какую часть тишины и скрытности вам двоим трудно понять.  
? Честное слово!

— Это тайна, — пробормотал Эйс тихо, чтобы не быть услышанным из-за словесных упрёков Коалы.

Сабо фыркнул на эту фразу — любимую фразу Луффи, если он чего-то не понимал, и получил быстрый пинок по ноге в отместку от хмурой Коалы. Не обращая внимания на её гнев, Сабо обратил своё внимание на поверхность океана в нескольких метрах выше и наблюдал, как над ними горят боевые корабли. Дозорные и обломки валялись на поверхности и едва слышались под волнами, канонада стреляла через неравные промежутки времени.

Над Маринфордом царил хаос.

Большая часть урона от огня была нанесена Эйсом, позволившим дозорным почувствовать всю мощь его ухода, но остальная часть резни была вызвана несомненно пиратами Белоуса. Удар Эйса в небо над Маринфордом, с Весёлым Роджером Белоуса, гордо пылающий высоко над морским островом, был катализатором для пиратов, чтобы выпустить своё собственное напоминание агентам Мирового Правительства, почему с членами экипажа Йонко не нужно было шутить.

Это было скромное зрелище, подумал Сабо, случайно взглянув на Эйса, когда они двигались под кораблями наверху, как пираты, так и дозорные, сталкиваясь без передышки, но, несмотря на свирепость, Сабо мог сказать, что пираты всё ещё сдерживались. Он с трудом подавил дрожь при мысли о кровопролитии, которое могло бы произойти, если бы Дозору удалось доставить Эйса на место казни.

— Белоус сказал, что он позволит своим людям выпустить немного пара и немного повеселиться, прежде чем они отступят, — сказал Хак позади них. Сабо обернулся и увидел, что рыбочеловек вернулся и тоже с благоговейным трепетом смотрит на бушующие над ними битвы.

— Это немного забавно? — слабо пробормотала Коала.

Эйс улыбнулся.

— Они наверняка приготовились к бою, так что вполне могут доставить неприятности Дозору, — командир вовсе не выглядел обеспокоенным за своих товарищей по команде, а скорее гордился тем хаосом, который они создавали.

— Я удивлён, что ты не присоединился к ним, — признался Хак, поднимая бровь на Сабо.

— Мы, вероятно, так и сделали бы, но мы узнали, что Луффи уже в пути, поэтому решили, что нам лучше попытаться перехватить его и его корабль с беглецами, прежде чем они найдут ещё больше проблем, — сказал он. Свидетельством их давней дружбы было то, что рыбочеловек даже не моргнул и глазом на это объяснение и принял его без вопросов.

— Кстати, о неприятностях, — мягко перебил его Эйс. Сабо едва успел повернуться к нему, как кулак брата соединился за подбородок, и он упал на землю, его голова опять закружилась.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Сабо, потирая ноющую челюсть. — Я это заслужил.

— Да, так и есть! Ты исчез на десять лет! — рявкнул Эйс, но его резкий тон был заглушён рукой, протянутой, чтобы поднять блондина обратно на ноги. — Ты должен мне кое-что серьёзно объяснить!

— Боюсь, с этим придётся подождать, — отозвалась Коала. — Мы недалеко от Врат, и нам нужно присматривать за твоим братом.

— Тебе повезло, — поддразнил его Эйс, подталкивая Сабо локтем.

Сражение между Морским Дозором и пиратами было довольно сдержанным, чтобы видеть его из Маринфорда, и ещё не распространилось до самых Врат, так что Сабо скорее думал, что крик удивления Коалы был оправдан, когда они прорвались на поверхность и обнаружили боевой корабль, быстро приближающийся к ним.

— Хак! — крикнула она тоном, обычно предназначенным для увещевания Сабо. — Я же сказала тебе проверить, есть ли что-нибудь рядом с нами!

— Его и не было!

— А как ты тогда это называешь?

Сабо понимал её разочарование. Хоть боевой корабль, полный дозорных, не заставит их вспотеть, это была задержка, которую они не могли себе позволить. Им нужно было увести Эйса, как можно дальше, а их маленький корабль всё ещё находился под угрозой быть выброшенным из воды. И этот опыт он не горел желанием повторять.

Он потянулся к трубе за спиной, чувствуя, как Эйс встает слева от него — одна из его рук уже горела — и Коала справа от него и рыбочеловек сзади, готовые в случае необходимости прорваться наружу.

— Сабо-кун? Коала-тян?

Знакомый голос заставил их всех вздрогнуть от удивления и поднять головы, чтобы увидеть удивительно знакомое лицо, смотрящее на них с борта боевого корабля.

— Иванков! — радостно воскликнула Коала, бросаясь вперёд и радостно махая рукой своему старому товарищу. Рядом с королевой окамы появилось ещё несколько лиц.

— Это твои друзья? — спросил Эйс, несколько озадаченный тем, что небольшая команда вокруг них бросилась к Коале и начала кричать на небольшую толпу, уставившуюся на них. Сабо разглядел среди них рыцаря моря, Джинбея и бывшего Шичибукая, Крокодайла. Луффи, конечно же, подружился с некоторыми из самых известных обитателей Импел Дауна, подумал он.

— Да, товарищи революционеры, — тихо согласился он.

Эйс уставился на него.

— Так ты революционер?

Сабо коротко кивнул. Он знал, что Эйс будет соединять все точки в голове. Гарп ни за что не сказал бы Эйсу, кто отец Луффи — если бы только Эйс мог лучше защитить их младшего брата.

Словно вызванный его мыслями, человек, которого Сабо больше всего хотел видеть рядом с братом, стоящим сейчас рядом с ним, появился в поле зрения, наконец пробившись сквозь толпу, выстроившуюся вдоль перил корабля. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он впервые за десять лет увидел своего младшего брата. Он всё ещё был жилистым и гибким, но уже не таким маленьким. Он выглядел не слишком потрёпанным, учитывая обстоятельства, но Сабо не понаслышке знал медицинские таланты Иванкова и не сомневался, что Луффи пришлось бы переступить все границы, чтобы попытаться добраться до Эйса в самой глубине водяной тюрьмы.

— Как же так! Как вы здесь оказались? — недоверчиво спросил Иванков, наконец повысив голос настолько, чтобы заглушить все остальное.

— Спасали идиота-пирата! — с улыбкой ответила Коала.

— Эй! — воскликнул Эйс.

— Эйс? — крикнул Луффи, на мгновение смутившись при виде своего старшего брата, но тут же расплылся в невероятно широкой улыбке. — Эйс!

— Ого, — пробормотал старший пират. — Луффи, подожди! Не…

Сабо ловко шагнул в сторону, оттащив Коалу с дороги как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать Луффи-форменной-ракеты, которая врезалась в Эйса, отправляя пару растянувшись на палубе и раскачивая маленький революционный корабль силой приземления.

Эйс застонал от боли, ветер полностью выбил его из головы, прежде чем он ударил Луффи по голове.

— Сколько раз мы говорили тебе не делать этого по ту сторону воды? — проворчал он.

— Эйс! Ты в порядке! — сказал Луффи, совершенно не обращая внимания на брань старшего и крепко обхватив брата своими резиновыми руками и ногами.

— Ну конечно, — заверил его Эйс. — И лучше бы тебе тоже быть в порядке, после того, как ты был настолько глуп, чтобы вломиться в эту адскую дыру, или я убью тебя сам! — проворчал он, наконец-то вернув младшему объятие.

Сабо не удержался от улыбки. Эйс мог быть очень колючим человеком, но Сабо никогда по-настоящему не сомневался в том, что Луффи, в конце концов, добьётся расположения Эйса, и было приятно видеть, что связь между братьями была такой же сильной — если не сильнее — чем до того, как он был вынужден покинуть их.

— Серьёзно, из-за вас двоих, в Импел Дауне и Сабо в Маринфорде у меня будет сердечный приступ! — пробормотал Эйс, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, всё ещё удерживаемый Луффи.

— Ну я же не собирался тебя там оставлять! Ты бы не стал… погоди. Сабо? В Маринфорде? — Луффи замолчал, сбитый с толку.

Сабо шагнул вперёд, наконец-то привлекая внимание Луффи.

— Эй, Луффи, это было давно.

Луффи замер, широко раскрыв глаза от изумления и недоверия, а потом подбородок его задрожал, и на глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Сабо!

Узнав об ошибке Эйса, Сабо собрался с духом как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать своего младшего брата, когда тот бросился на блондина. За его спиной Коала захихикала от бурной реакции, и он смутно услышал, как она начала ловить смущенного Иванкова на ситуацию, но ему было все равно, что брат громко рыдал в его объятиях.

— Сабо! Эйс! Это Сабо! Ты не умер! Ты нашёл нас!

Остальные слова Луффи разобрать было невозможно, но это не имело значения. Потом будет время для разговоров. На данный момент Сабо был доволен тем, что остался именно там, где он был, пойманный в крепкие объятия Луффи, и Эйс всего в нескольких футах от него — весело смеющийся над затруднительным положением Сабо, но в безопасности со своими братьями и вдали от тисков людей, намеревающихся покончить с родословной Короля Пиратов. Они оба могли бы попасть в большую беду, чем кто-либо другой, и они оба были поразительно воинственны, когда дело касалось их собственной безопасности, но Сабо честно не хотел бы, чтобы у них был другой способ.

Они были его братьями и его сокровищем; он всегда найдёт их.


End file.
